Noche en Normandía
by Bleu-Papillon
Summary: Se acerca la invasión a Inglaterra, Noruega llega a Normandía para preparar a sus tropas, pero antes pasa una noche verdaderamente interesante en el bosque. One Shot.


Nada, nada en absoluto era mejor que estar sobre la tierra que le vio nacer... pero tenía que aceptar que los viajes a Normandía eran de lo mejor que podía hacer en el año. Le había costado trabajo obtener aquel lugar, y aunque lo compartía con el danés, era bastante placentero. Había comida, mucha comida siempre, mujeres hermosas que había robado de Inglaterra y ese culto cristiano de algún modo le estaba llenando el corazón; sus ansias de ver correr sangre por el suelo ya no le dominaban tan fácilmente, y aquello le ayudaba a tomar decisiones importantes con la mente mas clara y centrada.

Al llegar al puerto siempre le recibían con alegría, preparaban una gran comida para él y bebían sidra hasta desfallecer. Esta vez no fue así; abandonaron el barco en silencio... él, su jefe y los soldados noruegos que venían con ellos a invadir Inglaterra. Hubo una fiesta, por supuesto, pero fue después de instalarse silenciosamente. Nada debía filtrarse, aquello sería su mayor atentado en bastantes años.

No podían actuar de improviso. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que aquel al que llamaba "hermano" y con el cual ahora tenía cierta tensión, también estaba de visita. Escupió para sacarse el malestar de la boca, tendría que esperar que el otro se fuera, no vaya a ser que quiera reclamar también esa victoria como propia.

Al anochecer, comenzó la fiesta; en la casa mas grande del pueblo se metió a la tropa entera y bailaron y bebieron hasta quedar agotados. Cuando las piernas ya no quisieron moverse, el calor comenzó a subir con la llegada de las damas. Las tomaban por la cintura, desvistiéndolas lenta, brusca, algunos ni siquiera les desataban el corsé. Las tomaron ahí, sin pudor, contra la mesa, los pilares, sobre el suelo. Risas y gemidos de placer llenaban el recinto. Lucas salió de ahí en cuanto se sintió medianamente ebrio... la ultima vez que tuvo sexo en ese estado le cortó la cabeza a la pobre chica, y no quería dejar esa imagen en su pequeño paraíso. Caminó hacia el bosque, buscando las luces que le manifestaban la presencia de sus pequeñas y celosas amigas, iba tan centrado en aquellas luces que no se dio cuenta de que le seguían.

Ahora podía relajarse hasta el punto de dibujar una discreta sonrisa en sus labios. Rodeado de las hadas, de los pequeños habitantes del bosque que sólo se mostraban ante el. Le contaban cosas, le escuchaban y bailaban ante sus ojos, a través de los arboles. Se sentó en un tronco caído a verles danzar, escuchando sus reproches. "Eres mío" le decía una pequeña egoísta, y el asentía obedientemente. Era suyo hasta que tuviera que marchar. Aquella hermosa fiesta mística se rompió con el sonido de una rama, crujiendo debajo de un pesado pié. Las hadas desaparecieron en menos de un segundo y Lucas se giró en guardia, encontrándose con el danés.

-Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con frialdad, en guarda, poniendo una mano sobre su espada.

El mas alto siguió acercándose, con esa pose dominante que irritaba al noruego. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el danés aceleró el paso, pero al notar la resistencia de Lucas caminó lentamente de nuevo. 

-Solo he venido a hablar, no me malinterpretes -le sonrió cálidamente, con un toque de tristeza- sigues enojado conmigo?

-Y cómo no estarlo? -el alcohol en su sangre lo volvió susceptible- tratándome como una de tus posesiones, qué quieres? Que te prepare un pedestal? -dio otro paso hacia atrás.

No le respondieron, sino con actos. La expresión de Mathias perdió la sonrisa y avanzo de nuevo velozmente hacia el noruego, el cual sintió la necesidad de correr, pero dio un mal paso hacia atrás y tropezó, golpeando su espalda contra el tronco de un enorme árbol. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibro, le tenían rodeado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules y brillantes de Mathias, que le miraban de una manera un tanto especial. En ellos veía suplica, temor, pero a la vez una fuerza que le mantenía estático. Su rostro se acercó y una sensación de debilidad le recorrió el cuerpo, le temblaron las piernas y sintió que iba a caer de lleno al suelo en ese mismo instante. Evitó la mirada, pero el mas alto lo tomó con fuerza de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle. Mientras el se sentía absorber por aquellos ojos, el danés le soltó la correa, haciendo caer su espada al suelo. Teniéndole desarmado atacó de nuevo, acercándose a su cuello, olfateando mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Lucas detestaba eso, sentirse como su mujer... sin embargo no detestaba su abrazo. El aliento del otro en su cuello le daba escalofríos, sus piernas se sintieron débiles de nuevo y tenía dos opciones ahora... abrazarle también o huir; eligió la segunda. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas al danés y corrió, pero fue atrapado rápidamente por el brazo, y estampado contra el árbol ahora de frente. En esta posición era mucho mas débil, con el mas alto a su espalda, presionándolo contra la corteza. No perdió tiempo y metió sus manos bajo la ropa del noruego, el cual tembló súbitamente al sentir sus frías manos recorrer su piel. Su cuello era atacado con mordidas y besos que le volvían cada vez más débil. Trató de golpearle cuando sintió sus manos internarse en sus pantalones, pero su atacante era bastante ágil cuando le convenía, manteniendo inmóvil al noruego. Acarició su sexo con rudeza, sacando de él roncos suspiros y gemidos de placer que el noruego trataba de ahogar. Al poco sintió cómo el mayor tallaba su sexo ya descubierto contra su trasero. Sabía lo que venia, lo habían hecho anteriormente, pero cada vez sentía el mismo terrible desconcierto. Un ardiente calor se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando sintió la tosca penetración, invadiendo su cuerpo. El mas alto dejó salir un ronco sonido de placer al sentirse dentro, mientras Lucas enterraba las uñas en la corteza del árbol. Ese dolor sangrante le recordaba lo pequeño que era, a pesar de todo, en comparación con su hermano. A veces se arrepentía de haberle dejado crecer, debió sofocarle en cuanto le vio, pero no... no lo hizo. Ahora resentía las consecuencias de aquello.

-Eres mío... -la voz de Mathias lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole temblar otra vez. Le embistió sin medirse una y otra vez, sin considerar siquiera un poco el dolor que le provocaba, pero aquella brusca manera de actuar le excitaba, no era tan desagradable dejarse dominar por aquel, aquel que con violencia llenaba su cuerpo de calor, arrancándole lo mas profundo de su ser, sacando a la luz lo más oscuro. Se sentía desfallecer entre el placer y el dolor, no era capaz de distinguir entre sus lágrimas y el sudor. Poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la invasión, contribuyó al movimiento de las caderas, provocando que la profundidad de las embestidas ayudaran a que el miembro de su atacante tocara las zonas más sensibles en su interior. Un escalofrío y la tensión de su cuerpo fueron el anuncio de que llegaban al final. Sujetó con fuerza la mano que se posaba en su cadera, apretándola tanto que pensó que iba romperla, dejó salir su esencia y al poco tiempo sintió cómo la de Mathias llenaba su interior. Cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, con las sensaciones exaltadas... en esos momentos se sentía completamente consciente de cada fibra de su cuerpo... desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta el camino que recorría el aire en su interior. Le tomaron con fuerza nuevamente, esta vez por la frente para jalarlo hacia atrás. Con los ojos cubiertos, sintió besos dulces y hambrientos recorrer su nuca y su cuello.

-Eres mío... -repitió el danés- que no se te olvide nunca.

Y así, con un último beso y una mordida en el cuello se levantó y alejó como una sombra, en silencio. Pronto lo único rodeando a Lucas fue el sonido de su propia respiración. Recargó la frente sobre el árbol, dejando salir de nuevo sus lágrimas. ¿Porqué después de reclamarle como suyo le dejaba así, tan facilmente? Le dolía el pecho, mucho más que la cadera. Aquello era un dolor que se esfumaría con los días, pero el dolor en su pecho jamás se iba, jamás le dejaba en paz ni lo haría nunca. Recuperando su dignidad se puso de pie, se arregló la ropa y retomó su espada. Estaba agotado, se tiró de nuevo sobre la hierba y decidió que dormiría ahí. Yacer sobre el suelo le devolvía poco a poco la calma. No le gustaba ser una posesión, pero tampoco le gustaba estar lejos... él lo había decidido, quedarse a su lado, aunque aquello se tornase violento y catastrófico de vez en cuando.

-Temo que a veces el que se olvida de eso eres tu...


End file.
